


阿兹卡班的囚徒

by noharakuwako



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako
Summary: 27岁的西里斯布莱克在阿兹卡班的一个梦。一个很真实的梦。
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter
Kudos: 5





	阿兹卡班的囚徒

**Author's Note:**

> 1103西里斯生贺。

00.

七岁的西里斯布莱克不会想象自己可能会有一天脱离自己的家族。 十七岁的西里斯布莱克想象不了关于任何没有自己朋友的日子。 二十七岁的西里斯布莱克只想赎罪。

在一九八六年的十一月三号，编号00365的囚犯做了一个梦。一个很真实的梦。

01.

“西里斯！西里斯！西里斯！快起来！”，一个声音一直在叫他的名字。 ** _那是谁？_**

“他怎么不起来？”，又是一道另外的声音。 _ **好像很熟悉……**_

“今天可是他的生日！西里斯快起来啊！”，他被摇晃的更厉害了。 西里斯很想醒来，他翻来翻去，却起不来。

“他是不是病了？詹姆斯你昨天给他吃什么了？” **_詹姆斯？……詹姆斯。詹姆斯！_**

“詹姆斯！”，西里斯一下子醒了过来。 “放轻松伙计，现在才八点我们只是想……喔……你怎么了？”，詹姆斯有点担忧的看着坐在床上并且直勾勾的盯着他的西里斯。

“他看起来可不太好不是吗？”，莱姆斯用手在西里斯面前挥了挥。“我们要把他送去医疗翼看看吗？” **_我怎么会在这里……詹姆斯……莱姆斯……_**

西里斯突然抱住了詹姆斯。“对不起……”，他低声说。“真的很对不起。都是我的错。” ** _一切都是我的错，我害死了你……_**

“西里斯你发烧了吗？”，詹姆斯看着挂在自己身上的西里斯用手探了探他的额头。 “没发烧。”，他对在一旁看着的莱姆斯说。

“那是被下了药吗？你吃什么了大脚板？”，莱姆斯问，他也像詹姆斯一样尝试着把西里斯从詹姆斯身上扒开。“嘿我觉得自己被你忽视了。你也得需要抱抱我。”，莱姆斯不满的说到，开玩笑这种不正常并且喜欢拥抱别人的西里斯的便宜可好占了。 两个人对西里斯说了很久的话，后者似乎才反应过来。

西里斯抓了一把自己的脸，“对不起。我只是……只是很开心……” **_我不应该在这里……我不配，但是我好开心。真的好开心。_** 这下轮到莱姆斯和詹姆斯静止了。 “哦……好？那你很开心就好了。今天可是一个去霍格莫德的日子！而且还是你的生日！”，詹姆斯飞快的接过了话茬。

“对！就是这样的。额……好吧我编不出来了。反正祝你生日快乐大脚板。”，莱姆斯挠了挠头，递上了两个礼盒。 “一个是我的，一个是我爸爸妈妈给你寄的。” **_莱姆斯的爸爸妈妈……_**

“我也有！喏……这个是我爸妈送的。这个是我的。” **_詹姆斯的爸爸妈妈……_** 西里斯突然被塞了四个形状不同的盒子，但是贺卡上都写着差不多一样的祝福语。

“生日快乐西里斯，祝你拥有一个美好的一天。”

—弗利蒙与尤菲米娅波特致上。

**_谢谢你们一直都把我当作自己的孩子看待……_ **

“生日快乐西里斯，希望你的十六岁生日可以过的美好。”

—莱尔与霍普卢平致上。

**_谢谢你们每年的圣诞和生日礼物……即使你们从未见过我……_ **

“祝全世界最帅的帅哥大脚板生日快乐，越来越帅。”

—你的叉子。

**_这可真像叉子……对不起……_ **

比起詹姆斯的祝福语，莱姆斯的就显得更加正经。

“祝你生日快乐大脚板。”

—你的月亮脸。

**_我不该不相信你……我应该知道的，你永远都不会不值得信赖……_ **

西里斯看起来像是被下了一个冰冻咒，他一动不动的坐在那里。 ** _这是真的吗？他们是存在的吗？_** “西里斯？”，詹姆斯又叫了他一声。

“我想他真的可能不太好。我们该把他带到庞弗雷夫人那里去。”，莱姆斯提议。

“我要去见邓布利多。” **_对……只有邓布利多可以解释这一切，我可以告诉他会发生什么！_**

“什么？” “我要去见邓布利多。”

“现在吗？” “现在。马上。”，西里斯说完这句就起身飞快的离开了，只留下还没有反应过来的詹姆斯和莱姆斯。

**_我需要见邓布利多，我要阻止之后发生的事情。我要告诉他谁是叛徒，我要告诉他谁将会是食死徒，我要阻止一切不幸的事情。_ **

02.

“所以这就是你来找我的原因对吗？布莱克先生？”，邓布利多坐在自己的椅子上，为匆忙到来的西里斯倒上了一杯茶。 “先生……教授……我只是想告诉您……未来……”

“停……布莱克先生，未来的就等以后再去探讨吧。太过于焦急可不是什么好事。”

“不，您不懂。等到那时候就来不及了，先生，求求您相信我。”

“西里斯。”，这是邓布利多第一次喊西里斯的教名而不是姓，“你太着急了，不妨先喝一口茶。”

“不！你不懂！”，西里斯大喊。 ** _为什么不相信我？！为什么！_** “你根本就不相信我！我真的不是1975年的西里斯布莱克。即使我看起来像是……但是……”

“我可以看得出来，布莱克先生。你的目光，你的眼神，不像昨天晚上在礼堂一样。你变了，虽然从外表看不出来什么。但是你的灵魂，不属于这里。”

“教授求您听我说，詹姆斯毕业以后……” **_为什么说不了话……_**

“……”，就像无声咒一样，西里斯不能说话。更准确的来说，他不能说出关于未来的任何一件事情。否则就会发不出声音。

“看来，你不能透露未来。”，邓布利多对西里斯微笑，但看向他的目光却满是悲哀。“已经发生过的事情不能被改变。”

“可是……我不是变回十六岁了吗？我可以改变，我可以做出另外的选择！”

“不。西里斯。我想这个世界……应该只是你的梦。一个梦镜，你梦寐以求的一个时间段。这里的人，事物，都不真正的存在过。因为这毕竟……是一个梦。” ** _梦……原来只是一个可笑的梦吗？为什么要让我见到这些？给我希望……_ **

看着西里斯沉默不语，邓布利多又开口。 “我可以感受到……在那个未来，你过的并不好是吗？”

西里斯点了点头。

“你很痛苦，你恨不得回到像现在一样的时光对吗？”

西里斯再次点了点头。

“可怜的孩子……很抱歉我不能为你做些什么。不过我提议，不如再次享受一次你的学生生涯？不管你能待多久，好好享受一次吧。”

“可是……我真的很想做些什么……我有罪，那全是我的错……”

邓布利多摇了摇头，“今天是能去霍格莫德的日子。”，他只是这样说。很明显，他觉得谈话结束了。

半个小时后，詹姆斯，西里斯和莱姆斯三个人坐在礼堂吃早餐。西里斯看着四张长桌，只觉得无比怀念。就连斯莱特林也看着顺眼的多。

“我需要去买一只新的羽毛笔……最近给宾斯写的作业已经让它坏掉了。”，莱姆斯有点可惜的看着自己的羽毛笔。“他其实还挺好看的不是吗？”

“没人想看你这只羽毛笔，都是笔，有什么好看的。”，詹姆斯不耐烦的回答，“我们要的是刺激！是追求！是冒险精神！你说对不对西里斯？”

看着詹姆斯大声嚷嚷的样子，西里斯没有像往常一样翻白眼，而是说了一句在詹姆斯和莱姆斯看来很不寻常的话。“其实羽毛笔也没什么不好是吗？我们可以先去买羽毛笔，然后再去追求你的刺激。” **_他们想做什么我都不会反对。在我有限的时间里，一定要做完。_**

三人一起去了霍格莫德，伴随着詹姆斯的吵闹，莱姆斯的碎碎念，西里斯久违的觉得自己很开心。他很不舍。他隐隐约约的知道，只有这一天。然后他会回到那个现实，阴暗的牢房，冰冷的锁链。还有那些让人毛骨悚然的摄魂怪。“尖叫棚屋！”，詹姆斯指向那间屋子。那间存放着他们最美好记忆的屋子。 ** _在那里和这里的他们告别应该会被他们施咒挂在树上吧。_**

莱姆斯嘟囔着，“我不太喜欢这里，你知道的。狼化的我不太好。” **_不，你很好莱米。月亮脸，莱姆斯·卢平。_**

詹姆斯却反驳了，“我都说了很多次了，那只是一个毛茸茸的小问题而已。更何况等我们成功的练成阿尼马格斯……”，说到这里他的声音轻了些，“我们就可以在满月的时候陪着你了。” **_我最喜欢满月了。不会无聊，也有你们。_**

“我决定去这里面结束我的生日。”，西里斯肯定的说。

“那正好，你和莱姆斯先进去，我去三把扫帚买黄油啤酒，我实在是太想念那玩意儿了。”，詹姆斯跑开了。 _ **黄油啤酒……好久没有喝过了呢。**_

“那我们走吧。”

不一会儿，三个人就一起坐在尖叫棚屋的木质地板上，詹姆斯用魔杖点了火，整间屋子里都是暖暖的。黄油啤酒的味道还是一样的好。“我还拿了一块蛋糕，不大，但是刚刚好。”，詹姆斯咧嘴笑了一声。

“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐。”，还处于变声期的15岁男孩们的歌声并不怎么好听，可是西里斯却格外珍惜。 ** _时间好像要到了……_**

他默默的在心里许愿，“叉子和莉莉一定要在天上好好的。莱米也要好好的。 ** _大家都要好好的_** 。”

**_再见。_ **

03.

阿兹卡班里的某一处牢房里，编号00365的囚犯醒了过来。在阴冷的牢房里，他用一块不大不小的布料把自己裹紧了，在他靠着的那面墙上有着一道小口，那是他唯一可以看见外面的东西。天很灰，似乎在下着密密麻麻的小雨。摄魂怪时不时的会经过属于他的牢房，不过不像之前，今天的他，没有感觉到刺骨的寒冷与恐惧。他想到了那个梦，那个很真实的梦。 ** _Expecto_ _Patronum。_** 他这样想着，并没有期待着什么。

突然，一只银色的大狗出现了。光照亮了他的牢房，他的身子，还有他泪流满面的脸。

Fin.


End file.
